The present invention relates generally to a resistance device for use with exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a resistance device for bicycle trainers.
Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. A typical user is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycles races or rides often. When the weather prevents riding outdoors, such as when it is raining, too cold, or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride. In some cases, cyclists may want to use a trainer while also reading or watching television. However, in all cases, the bicycle trainer should be easy to use and simulate bicycle riding on the open road.
A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit. The resistance unit provides increasing resistance to match the energy output of the rider. Some resistance devices use fluid as a resistance medium. However, a significant problem of current fluid resistance units is that they can leak, which can damage or stain the surface upon which it rests.
An exercise resistance device for use in an exercise apparatus includes a rotatable shaft and an impeller rotatable within a fluid filled sealed chamber. A rotating member is joined, for rotation with the rotatable shaft. The rotating member is external to the sealed chamber and is magnetically coupled to the impeller.